


Dan and Lewis ficlets

by surexit



Series: Dan and Lewis [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan and Lewis ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm collecting all of these in one place, because I keep finding them in old journal entries and being surprised by them.
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who prompted these and who squeed along with me and who generally enjoyed these stories way more than I ever expected. ♥

**Titan and Wayne meeting and being unlikely bros**  
"You like _Modern Warfare_ , Wayne?" Titan asks, and Dan eyes him with a slow, creeping sense of horror. He can see Lewis' face, knows he feels it too. _Something wicked this way comes._

"Yes mate, I do." Wayne smiles at Titan. "I played it on my mate's PS, it was sick."

"Great, if you want to hang out and play some this weekend I'd be up for that." Titan beams his open, friendly beam.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be cool, innit. Here, give me your digits." Wayne fishes his phone out of his pocket.

As they exchange numbers, Dan catches Lewis' fingers for a brief squeeze. The ability of their best friends to interfere in their lives has just increased an alarming amount.

**Dan and Lewis move in together**  
They've ended up near King's Cross, in a flat which is honestly in a much dodgier area than Dan would have rented in by himself. It's cheap, though, and Lewis didn't seem to feel the same sense of 'no-go' that Dan did when they came to look at the flat, so this is where they are. Titan helped them move in, and it's been a long day of hauling boxes and furniture. Dan collapses on the sofa which came with the flat, and which sags unpleasantly in the middle, and groans.

"Hey," Lewis says quietly, and Dan opens his eyes to see Lewis proffering a beer.

"Hey," Dan says, taking it. "Well." Lewis sinks down beside him, and the dip in the sofa rolls them towards each other. Lewis rests his head on Dan's shoulder, body loose.

"Well," Lewis says. "Cheers." He waves his own bottle vaguely towards Dan's, without looking, and Dan clinks his own against it.

"Cheers."

**The first time Lewis visits Dan at uni**  
Lewis lasts two hours in the JCR with Dan's friends, smiling tightly whenever the conversation is turned towards him by well-meaning queries. Dan, sitting on the floor beside him, can see how little he's eating of the meal that Tamsin cooked and can feel the shivering tenseness of the leg pressed against his. When the eating has all finished, he says, "Guys, we're going to love and leave."

There are exclamations of disappointment, and queries and suggestions why. Some of the suggestions are not fit for polite company, but Dan ignores them rather than engaging in the banter as he usually would when he sees the tucked corners of Lewis' mouth. "Thank you for the meal," Lewis says to Tamsin, politely and precisely, and she smiles warmly at him and tells him it's no bother.

Getting inside Dan's room doesn't relax him an inch.

**Dan and Lewis faily long-distance phone sex**  
"I can't hear you, come on, Lewis," Dan gasps, hand on his cock and really, really close.

There's a short, sharp silence at the end of the line, and then Lewis says, "I _can't_ , the walls are fucking thin."

"Okay, no, I remember, uh," Dan says, frantically trying to think of some way to head off the storm he can feel building. He just wants a fucking orgasm.

**Dan visits Lewis at work**  
Dan smiles as he sees Lewis in the dental products aisle, restocking toothpaste. It's been a long three weeks where he couldn't get down to London, he just couldn't, he had too many deadlines and too many commitments and too much _stuff_ , and Lewis of course couldn't come to Cambridge. He walks up behind Lewis, and says, "Hi," softly.

Unfortunately, when Lewis whips around he gets, after a moment of soft-eyed shock, a glare and a clenched jaw. There's a moment of silence, and then Lewis says, "You didn't tell me you were coming down."

"Wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah. Well. I've got shifts all weekend."

**Dan and Lewis assemble flatpack furniture**  
"Oh my God, look at the _fucking_ instructions, will you?" Dan says, pretty sure his voice is uncomfortably close to a wail.

"I don't need them," Lewis mutters, surveying the damage. "'S just shelves."

"Look, I really can't believe you're doing this, since when do you have a machismo issue?" Lewis shifts on his feet, and then peers at Dan over his shoulder, a faint glare on his face. "Oh for fuck's sake, look. I'm sorry you weren't as good on the ergs as Titan, but have you _seen_ Titan? He's the size of a house."

There's a brief pause, and then Lewis snorts. "This is ridiculous. Stick the kettle on, I'll look at the instructions. And maybe call Wayne."

" _Thank you_ ," Dan says, and stamps into the kitchen. "Fuck's sake, Sunday morning is _not_ the time for your insecurity."

**Dan asks Lewis to move in with him**  
"So you're graduating when?" Lewis says on the phone, and Dan sits up from his sprawl in his chair to check his Google calendar.

"June tenth," he says into the phone. "Write it down somewhere, stop getting me to remind you."

"Fine, yeah," Lewis says dismissively, "but then what's the plan?"

"Uh, Mum and Dad have offered to support me for at least six months trying to make directing work."

"Full on support you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try and get a fl-"

"You live in London, for fuck's sake, it's not like you need to move out to go where the jobs are!"

"I know," Dan says, with a wince. "It's just - They offered."

"God, I hate you," Lewis says, but it's affectionate. "So, what? Where are you going to look? Wait, no, I bet I can guess. Hackney, right?"

"Fuck you," Dan says, with a grin.

"No, no, I totally get it, it's all exciting and multicultural and full of gritty poor people. Or at least it was until you and everyone you know at Cambridge started talking about moving there."

"Ugh," Dan says, putting a hand over his eyes. "My life is so much easier when you're not talking to me." There's a slight silence, and he adds, "But not so great."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lewis says, but he sounds like he's smiling.

"Do you think you could -" Dan says suddenly, and he's not sure what's prompted him because he's been holding this question back for at least a year.

"Could what?" Lewis says, after a moment or two where it becomes obvious that Dan's not going to finish his sentence.

"Do you think we could find a place? We, I mean. Together."

Silence falls on the other end of the line.

**After Dan's been away for a few months**  
Dan texted Lewis when he and his dad were almost home, just a quick _hey want to help me unpack?_

He got a reply about five seconds later, one that made him smile - _y. x_ \- but he's still suprised when only forty-five minutes pass before his dad calls up the stairs, "Dan! Lewis is here!"

Dan comes onto the landing to hang over the bannisters and peer down into the hall. "Hey Lewis," he says. "Can you bring that brown box up with you?"

"You shouldn't make guests carry things," Dan's dad says reprovingly, but he's already halfway back into the kitchen, and Dan ignores him with an eye-roll. It's not like it's a _heavy_ box.

Lewis tramps up the stairs with the box, eyes fixed on Dan and the very tiniest smile on his face.Dan can't keep his own smile hidden. Dan shuts the bedroom door behind them and Lewis deposits the box and then spins round to push Dan up against the wall beside the door, nudging his legs apart and leaning against him. "Hey," he breathes.

"Hey," Dan says, and he knows his smile has tramsuted into a beam.

**Lewis crossdresses**  
"Your boyfriend's wearing a skirt," Titan observes, leaning against the wall beside Dan and handing him a drink.

"Vicars and tarts," Dan mumbles, taking the beer. "It says so right on the invite."

"I'm not questioning his right to wear one," Titan says. "I'm just noting the likely explanation for how slack-jawed you look right now."

"It's _really short_ ," Dan says despairingly.

Titan hums, and then says, "Mairi told me not to tell anyone this, but her parents have an bathroom on the third floor. It's really big."

Dan darts a glance at him, and says, fervently, " _Thank you_."

"See you later, Vass," Titan says, saluting with his beer bottle.

**On holiday together**  
They've been in the swimming pool for a while, Dan half-asleep on a lilo and Lewis doing lazy laps, pushing Dan gently out of the way whenever Dan floats into his path, when Lewis says, "Ow."

"You okay?" Dan says, sun red against his eyelids.

"I'm burning," Lewis says. "I just noticed."

"I'm not," Dan says smugly.

There's silence for a while. And then a sudden push to the bottom of his lilo, and Dan yelps and struggles and tips into the water. The shock on his overheated skin laves him gasping as he re-emerges to the view of Lewis' grinning face. "You _bastard_ ," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lewis says, and pushes a little closer through the water. "Hi."

Dan contemplates dunking him, but decides to go with the kiss instead.

**Going on a picnic**  
"You brought a picnic blanket, didn't you?" Lewis is scowling, but Dan recognises it as his Dan-is-ridiculous scowl, rather than his Dan-is-offensive scowl.

"Yes," he feels safe in replying. "Because we're having a picnic."

Lewis' scowl deepends, and he says awkwardly, "I brought... when you went to the museum yesterday. I made some muffins."

"Oh," Dan says, and can't hide his delighted smile.

**Dan can't find a condom**  
"Hey, so," Lewis says, on his back in the bed, arms spread wide. His voice is rough, and there are stubble burns on his neck and chest - Dan's been lazy about shaving recently.

"Hmmm?" Dan looks up from where's he's crouching by the bed, rooting for the condom that he _knows_ is in here. They're long-past the stage in their relationship where something as awkward as a five-minute long search for a condom while Dan is naked and hard is embarrassing, but it _is_ fucking frustrating.

"You clearly don't have a condom anywhere," Lewis says. "Because you're a moron. But I have a thought." He rolls onto his side suddenly, a flurry of elegant limbs, and Dan glances up to see Lewis' blue eyes peering at him over the edge of the bed, head pillowed on one arm.

"You do?" he says, inching a little closer and leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmmm, I do," Lewis says, as their lips separate with a soft, wet sound. "I think we should try without."

**Telling Titan about the engagement**  
Despite telling Lewis not to tell Titan, Dan kind of can't help himself, and as they walk home he digs his phone out of his pocket and starts tapping. He catches the sideways glance Lewis gives him - they're walking too close together, bumping into and leaning towards each other, occasionally drifting to a murmuring, hand-holding halt - and shrugs, with the smile that's been on his face for the last hour or sliding a little sideways, ruefully.

"I have to tell him," he says.

"Before your parents," Lewis says. "Or mine. You two are so fucking gay, seriously."

Dan leans in, daringly, kissing the side of Lewis' mouth and holding his breath until it becomes obvious that this evening, for once, he's not going to be pushed away. "We're getting _married_ ," he breathes against Lewis' cheek.

Titan's reply comes ten minutes later, when they're almost home.

_YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS, VASSA._

**First holiday together**  
They've been hiking for a few hours, and Dan is tired and hot and sick of the clouds of midges that descend on them every time they stop - fucking Scotland. He wants to get back to the cottage, to have a bath and curl up together on the sofa and maybe play a boardgame or something. It's beautiful, of course, in the misty muted Highland way, and the sky is blue forever, streatching out and over them in a huge clear swell, but Dan's been here before and it's mostly just the home of far too many sheep to him, now.

But every so often he looks over at Lewis, blinking the sweat out of his eyes, to find him smiling, really _smiling_. It's not that Lewis never smiles, but Dan never really sees him looking like this, enchanted and curious and intrigued, as though he's greeting the world with wonder instead of suspicion. So he bites his tongue and grits his teeth and kills some more biting insects. 

**Dan's sure that Lewis is going to break up with him**  
As the hours tick on without any contact from Lewis, Dan find sit harder and harder to keep himself together. It's been almost two days by the time he finds himself sitting in his room, staring blankly at his phone and trying not to acknowledge how sick he feels. The idea that he's ruined this, that a year and a half have gone down the drain because of his own stupidity, is almost more than he can bear.

He almost jumps out of his skin when the phone suddenly rings. 

**The wedding**  
Dan wasn't expecting to be this nervous. It's only a registry office, only about twenty people, only Lewis. But he's standing in the anteroom, fidgeting with his tie, and he can't quite seem to get it together enough to open the door and step out. He's staring at himself in the mirro when there's a brisk knock on the door.

"Vassa?" Titan says, through the thick wood. "Get your fucking act together, or I'm marrying him."

"Fuck off, Tite," Dan says, and squares his shoulders. "I'll be out in a minute." 

**Home at the holidays**  
The first thing Dan does is drop his bags on the hall floor. The second thing he does is slide his phone out of his pocket and hit speed-dial 1.

Lewis answers after one ring. "Hey," he says, softly.

"I'm home," Dan says. "You free this evening?"

"Yeah."

"Come round?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you."

There's an almost imperceptible pause. "Yeah."


End file.
